lying to the love
by sweetsyaorana182
Summary: Syaoran y eriol, famosos cantantes, para safarse de la fama tienen que mentir, pero esa mentira se vuelve su tormento al conocer a dos chicas que les roban el corazon, ¿cual sera esa mentira? escrito por mi y naomi girl, S&S E&T, ¡¡envien reviws! .
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1: Nuestro primer encuentro.

* * *

-Qué afortunados somos ¿no?- pregunta un joven de cabello azulado sentado en el interior de una camioneta de lujo, al lado se ve otro chico.

-si… lo que digas- responde un chico de cabello chocolate, suspira antes de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa syaoran¿Ya no te gusta esta vida de lujos y fama?-

-pues… eriol, francamente no lo se-

-sabes, hace tiempo que yo también pienso lo mismo-

-¡estoy harto! La felicidad ya no significa lo mismo para nosotros, somos lo que la gente quiere y no lo que nosotros queremos. La gente quiere fama y dinero pero… ¿para que? Fama y dinero al fin de cuentas termina con otras palabras ocultas: soledad.-

-oye, se me ocurre algo¿y si nos retiramos un tiempo de los escenarios?-

-eriol, te amo, que buena idea- se queda pensativo- bueno no te amo pero... que buena idea, podemos decir que vamos a tomar un descanso-

-¿QUE¿¿Estas loco? Si me retiro por un tiempo por lo menos tendrá que salir en primera plana-

-¿pero que vamos a decir?-

-no se, ya se me ocurrirá algo- eriol baja de la camioneta que ya esta rodeada de reporteros. Syaoran se queda un poco mas en la camioneta, junta sus manos y ve al cielo

-Dios¡ampáranos¡Que no haga ninguna tontería!- syaoran también baja de la camioneta, ve a eriol rodeado de muchos reporteros y se acerca a el, ahora los dos estaban rodeados.

Eriol se abraza al cuello de syaoran y le empieza a acariciar el cabello.

-¿pero que…?- eriol le tapa la boca con una mano.

-¿verdad que si syaoran?-

-¿EH?-

-si, lo de que por fin decidimos salir del closet y somos..-

-¿eriol¡¡Que somos!- su aspecto cambia a un miedo desesperado.

-si, mi amor, que somos pareja-

-eso quiere decir que..- syaoran empezaba a sudar.

-¡somos gays!-

-¡PERO QUE DEMON…!- eriol lo pisa tan fuerte que una lagrima brota.

-si eriol…ejem….si mi amor- y rueda sus ojos.

En otro lugar, al día siguiente dos chicas están sentadas a la mesa desayunado y leyendo el periódico.

-¡no puede ser tomoyo¡ahora hasta los famosos son gays¿Hacia donde va este mundo?-

-déjame ver sakura- se acerca y lee el periódico, el encabezado era _nueva pareja gay¿Quién lo iba a imaginar/ _y abajo estaba la imagen de eriol abrazado del cuello de "su novio"

-¿y?...¿que piensas?-

-pues….el del cabello azul es muy lindo, je je je-

-no, tonta, de seguro nos van a pedir que los entrevistemos….-se pone muy nerviosa.

-y ¿eso que tiene de malo?-

-y ¿que tiene de bueno?-se empezaba a poner roja.

-mm, no será de aquella vez que...-

-¡SI, soy ¡H-O-M-O-F-O-B-I-C-A!-

-sakura¡solo fue una vez y no fue tu culpa!-

-¡y que, yo tomo muy en serio mis primeras veces…y esa fue ¡mi primera y ultima vez!-

-Ja ja ja, como digas sakura-

Siguieron tomando su café, después se fueron a su trabajo, no crean que son muy adultas, apenas tienen 19 años. Pero a esa edad ya eran las reporteras mejor pagadas de Japón.

-sakura-

-mande tomoyo-

-el jefe, nos quiere ver-

-no será para…- tomoyo afirmo con la cabeza y sakura empezaba a tomar un tono azul en su rostro. Llegaron a la oficina del jefe y tomaron asiento frente a su escritorio.

-como sabrán la noticia de este momento es de la pareja gay ¿verdad?-

"no quiero verlos, no quiero verlos, no quiero" pensaba sakura

-vayan a hacerles una entrevista-

-¿Qué? Pero papá…-

-¡sakura! Aquí no soy tu padre, soy tu jefe y de una vez te digo, si no me consigues esa entrevista búscate desde ahurita un trabajo nuevo, ellos van a abordar un avión hacia una playa, tengan sus boletos, por favor salgan de mi oficina-

**SYAORAN Y ERIOL**

-Mira mi nuevo traje de baño syaoran, es nuevo por que no sabia que lo tenia- decía mientras se lo miraba en el espejo.

-eriol, ese traje de baño es mió, tu estas mas….mas…mas apachonadito-

-no estoy gordo, si eso intentabas decir, además como esta ajustado, ajustado no apretado me hace ver mas… buenote-dice en tono sexy la ultima palabra.

-si, si, pero si te agachas lo vas a romper y me vas a compara uno nuevo ¿entendiste?-

-Si, pero eso no va a pasar. ¿Ves ese lápiz del suelo?-

-si¿que tiene?-

-lo voy a levantar- responde decidido.

-eriol¡lo vas a romper!-

-claro que no- se agacha y se oye un ruido raro, se para de golpe y se tapa con las dos manos las pompas, poniéndose rojo jitomate.

-syaoran¿de que color quieres tu traje de baño nuevo?-

Syaoran se tapa los ojos negando con la cabeza, después de un rato se los destapa.

-olvídalo y mejor apúrate, comprare otro en Acapulco, yo no entiendo para que quieres ir hasta México-

-pues por que hay algo ahí que no se consigue en ninguna parte del mundo y es la gloria-

-¿chicas latinas?-

-no-

-¿el perro que canta la canción de chihuahua?-

-no,… bueno aparte-

-¿entonces?-

-lo sabrás cuando lleguemos-

-Apúrate a hacer la maleta lo único que haz metido es tu cepillo de dientes-

-voy, no te preocupes falta mucho para que salga el vuelo- dijo mientras se ponía el traje de baño en la cabeza, la abertura que le acababa de hacer servia para que el sacara su nariz.

-eriol no seas puerco, quítate eso de la cabeza-

-Oink, oink je je- se lo quito y se lo aventó a syaoran.

-¡que asco!- hablando muy agudo y se lo devolvió a eriol.

-te sale muy bien el papel de gay ¡eh, a mi que se me hace que tu en verdad…-

-cállate o sino lo próximo que va a estar en mi maleta va a ser tu cabeza-

-pero…-

-¿pero que?-

-si mi cabeza va a estar en tu maleta¿Cómo camino?-

-eriol eres un perfecto imbecil¡apúrate!-

-alto, no encuentro mis calzoncillos de la suerte-

-¿de la suerte¿y tu para que quieres suerte?

-pues para conseguir chiquitas my babies-

-estan en la ropa limpia del lado izquierdo de tu pie, ósea debajo de la mesa-

-¿donde? Ah, ya los vi- se agacha y entra debajo de la mesa-

-eriol cuidado al salir no te vas a….-se oye el ruido de un golpe, un ruido seco- golpear la cabeza, voy a buscar hielo, no te muevas, dios¡quítame este suplicio! Ahora hasta enfermero soy, monisimo me voy a ver con vestido de enfermera¿PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? Ahurita vuelvo con los hielos-

**SAKURA Y TOMOYO**

Ya estaban abordando el avión y sakura no dejaba de hacer ruidos raros.

-sakura….¿puedes dejar de hacer ruidos raros?-

-no puedo evitarlo, me pone nerviosa este trabajo, me estresa-

-pues si, pero no quiero ser yo la victima de tus nervios-

Suben al avión y buscan sus asientos hasta encontralos.

-yo quiero ir junto a la ventanita tomoyo¿si¿Si¿Si¿Si¿Si?...-

-sakura ¡cállate! Si siéntate y es ventanilla no ventanita-

-por eso, V-E-N-T-A-N-I-T-A¿Qué¿Acaso crees que no se hablar bien?-

-esta bien sakura, siéntate en la ventanita-

-¡no es en! Ya veo que tú eres la que no sabe hablar apropiadamente-

Tomoyo la mira confundida.

-no me veas así, obvio no me voy a sentar EN la ventanita sino JUNTO a la VENTANITA¿te lo vuelvo a repetir?-

-¡DE ACUERDO!- grita tomoyo- siéntate y ¡cállate!- dice sentándola y sentándose.

-tomoyo no grites, van a decir que vengo con una loca, que pena, además solo te enseño clases de cómo hablar bien-

-se llama gramática-

-si, como sea-

Despegaron, el vuelo iba bien, era un viaje largo y muy tedioso por las horas que se llevaba, su vuelo era el de las 10 de la noche así que la mayoría de los pasajeros iban dormidos. Sakura estaba muy esterada, había tomado varios envases de jugo de cereza y ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño.

-tomoyo…ps…ps- le hablaba a su amiga que estaba dormida.

-¿Qué pasa sakura?-contesto todavía medio dormida.

-¡me anda mucho del baño!-

-tranquila, no esta tan lejos el baño y todos estan dormidos, nadie sabra que fuiste tu la que fue al baño, no entiendo por que te da pana decir que vas al baño, es un proceso normal mira cuando…-

-tomoyo los monologos para después¡ya no llego!-

-¡ah! Si es cierto, vamos-

Se pararon con mucha cautela y caminaban a paso veloz. Una turbulencia las hizo perder el control cayendo en las piernas de dos jóvenes, a quien no alcanzaron a distinguir bien por la poca luz que hay, estos se despertaron al sentir que algo caía en ellos.

-¿ves syaoran?-

-no¿que no vez que no hay luz?-

-eso ya lo se, hablo de que mis calzo…. Ejem mi desde de la suerte dio efecto-

-eriol ¿de que hablas, estas soñando, vuélvete a dormir-

-pero mira a las señoritas, ayúdalas a levantarse-

-¡ah, si!- cuando ya se habían levantado sakura hacia movimientos extraños.

-hola señoritas¿como se llaman?- pregunto eriol.

-yo soy tomoyo Daidouji y ella es mi amiga… ¿sakura?- sakura ya estaba casi dentro del baño.

-¡tomoyo ya no llego!-

-disculpen voy con mi amiga-

-que bien, nunca me voy a quitar estos calzoncillos-

-puerco, ya duérmete-

-oink, oink, lo que digas-

Tardaron varios minutos en el baño y el sueño venció a los chicos así que cuando volvieron a pasar tomoyo y sakura no hubo otra conversación.

FIN CAPITULO 1

¡KONICHIWA! je je este fic fue creado entre melanie y yo. Ella es una gran escritora y sin ella no hubiera quedado tan bien estructurado, entre otras cosas es una de mis mejores amigas y esperamos que les haya gustado, no obstante queremos hacerles la invitación a que lean alguno de nuestros fics, de sweetsyaorana182y/o naomi girl, manden reviews, nosotras los contestaremos. Bueno bye se cuidan y 1000 besitos!


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen la tardanza la verdad la escuela consume mucho el tiempo. Melanie y yo no hemos podido adelantar mucho pero todo los que hacemos es con amor¡que cursi!

Bueno espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras y para hacerlo interesante les complicamos mas la historia…..¡lean!

**

* * *

Capitulo 2¿Te acuerdas de mi?**

----------------3-------------------------------------2----------------------------------------1-------

**¡Comenzamos!**

Todos iban bajando del avión

-Eriol no te vuelvo a hacer caso, primero dices que somos gays, luego rompes mi traje de baño, la hago de enfermero y aparte te tuve que soportar tu ridícula platica de "fue bueno que dijera que somos gays, así ya no buscaran mas entrevistas porque..." ¡Imbecil si somos gays espantamos a las chavas!-

-al contrario mi querido Watson-

-¿Tu que?- iban caminando hacia un taxi que los llevaría al hotel.

-… (¬.¬) no te esfuerces en pensar, jamás entenderías… bueno el caso es que el decir que somos gays va a actuar como un imán con las chicas-

-¿Cómo un imán? Eriol ¿no se te ha ocurrido que a las mujeres no les gusta salir con chavos gays?- entraron en el taxi

-hacia el hotel copa cabana por favor- eriol le pago al taxista y ya estaban en camino.

-eriol, te hablo¿Cómo crees que va a servir de imán?-

-si mira piensa,… o hazlo solo por una vez en tu vida-

-cállate "mi amor" ¡que por tu culpa las chavas ya no se me acercan!-

-disculpen¿son ustedes los cantantes japoneses que son gays?- pregunto el taxista.

-ehh…. Si, y ¿usted como sabe?- syaoran estaba impresionado que el chisme se haya corrido hasta México.

-no syaoran, aquí la pregunta importante es….¿usted como sabe hablar japonés?-

-Eso es lo de menos idiota, va a una escuela toma apuntes, estudia y ¡YA!-

-¡ohh! bien deducido watson-

-¡CON UNA…. ME LLAMO SYAORAN NO WATSON!- se estaba poniendo de malas y ya estaba gritando, pero aun así se veía lindo.

-jamás entenderías de eso, es filosofía- eriol volteo la cabeza indignado.

-pues salio en el periódico, mi sobrina quiere su autógrafo, tiene 18 años- saco algo de la cajuela de guantes- miren es ella- les enseño una fotografía.

Syaoran y eriol abrieron la boca mucho, era la muchacha de sus sueños, guerita, facciones finas y muy ¡sexy, Syaoran se sentó ya bien en su lugar.

-sabes eriol, creo que tienes razón- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-pues ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta que mis ideas y planes son mejores que los tuyos….oye…. ¿en que tengo razón?- eriol no entendía nada (0.o).

-en que…..¡ERES UN PERFECTO IDOTA¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!- syaoran ya le había saltado encima y lo estaba ahorcando.

-¡ESPERA¡¡NO!-

**EN EL AVIÓN**

-sakura, apúrate, ya todos bajaron del avión-

-¿y que tomoyo¿Que no ves que estoy en una situación critica?

-¡CRITICA? Es solo un…-

-¡CALLATE! No permito que insultes a felpudito-

-es solo un tonto muñeco de felpa ¡CARAY!-

-no digas eso, el era mas como un… hermano, bueno no…un amigo, tampoco… como un perro, eso, es como un perro.-

-¡vamonos!- la tomo del brazo y la hizo bajar del avión.

**MAS TARDE EN EL HOTEL**

-ya ves, este traje de baño si me queda a la medida- dice poniéndose frente al espejo con la toalla en el hombro se lanza un beso a si mismo.

-eriol¡es tipo trusa!-

-lo se, eso llamará mas la atención de mis chiquitas bebes-

-¡QUE? Las va a espantar-

-tu hazme caso, por eso tienes pocas novia, no te atreves a nada, deberías de verme a mi, soy todo un donjuán-

-ok!...-dijo rápido antes de que eriol le empezara a dar un sermón -¿Ok, y adonde piensas ir antes de entrar a la alberca¿No vamos a desayunar? -

-¡obvio!-

-ahh¿Dónde vamos a desayunar¿Fuera o dentro del hotel?-

-afuera, vamos a buscar lo que ya te había dicho¡La gloria!-

-pero las glorias están en Puebla y la verdad no me gustan esos dulces-

-no tonto, la otra gloria-

-ahh, ya se cual¿la recepcionista? La verdad es que….-

-¡no!- dijo eriol agarrándose el cabello ya de la desesperación.

-¿entonces?-

-ven conmigo y lo sabrás-

**TOMOYO Y SAKURA**

-¡no pienso salir así tomoyo!- gritaba sakura desde el baño

-¿por que no? No estas desnuda-

-¿a esto le dices no estar desnuda? Creo que enseño más que estando desnuda-

-(0.o) ¡sakura eso es imposible! Sal para ver el bikini-

-ok-

Se abrió la puerta del baño y salio sakura, la verdad se veía muy sexy, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado por que iba mucho al gym.

-¡te ves divina!-

-(¬.¬) es lo único que sabes decir tomoyo-

-¡claro que no! También "te ves muy linda" o "te ves genial" o…."

-¡OK! Ya entendí, mejor vamonos prefiero que me vean con este mini traje a estar escuchando todos los apodos que me puedes poner en 15 minutos-

**EN LA ALBERCA**

Sakura estaba acostada en un camastro boca abajo mientras tomoyo le ponía bloqueador, ya habían pasado muchos chavos pidiendo sus teléfonos, lógicamente sakura se molestaba y les empezaba a gritar y ellos salían corriendo, sakura no era muy buena con los chavos desde que tuvo un pequeño incidente con uno del que estaba enamorada.

Syaoran y eriol venían entrando al área de la alberca, venían discutiendo y traían comida en las manos. Eriol al voltear vio a tomoyo y quedo "deslumbrado por su belleza" ya ni oía a syaoran solo iba caminando hacia donde ella estaba.

"es guapísima, creo que syaoran me esta hablando pero no me importa, voy hacia ella"

-¡eriol¡Cuidado con la alberca!-

**¡SPLASH!**

-eriol ¡No!-

Eriol no sabia nadar, tomoyo desde su lugar no sabia que hacer, si esperar a que su amigo lo salvara o ir ella misma al rescate.

-¡ERIOL¡Se están ahogando los burritos¡No saben nadar!- syaoran veía con horror como se iban sumergiendo los ricos burritos en el agua con cloro.

_FLASH BACK_

-¿eriol a donde vamos?-

-por la gloria-

-¿Qué ya nos vamos a morir?-

-sabes creo que en este capitulo te quisieron hacer pasar por un pen… menos inteligente que yo….. Cambiando de tema es en la esquina-

Entraron a una tienda de comida mexicana

-¿buenas tardes que van a querer?-

-pues…¿disculpe tiene burritos?-

-claro señor, por eso este lugar se llama "la casa del burrito feliz"-

-syaoran, esto es la gloria-

-aaaahhhhh entonces…. ¿ya no tengo que pedirle su número a la recepcionista?-

"¿Quién demonios esta escribiendo esto? Se pregunto eriol antes de responder

-no… bueno mejor si pídeselo esta bonita la chava-

-¿entonces que van a pedir señor?-

-a pues queremos: 2 burritos de fríjol, 2 de queso, 2 de chorizo, 5 de wacamole, 1 de jamón, 3 de huevo con jamón, 1 de huevo y 5 de requesón.-

_Fin del flash back_

Tomoyo vio que syaoran no lo iba a rescatar así que ella que ella sin pensarlo se metio al agua.

-¡ayuda¡Me ahogo!-

Tomoyo llego a su rescate (musica de rescate).

-joven, como se llame, no se mueva tanto-

-¡ayuda¡Ayuda!- eriol daba como desesperado manotazos y patadas en el agua, según el queriendo nadar.

-joven apoye los pies en el suelo, estamos en el chapoteadero-

Eriol dejo de patalear y se paro de golpe.

-es cierto este es el chapoteadero….ahh ¡claro! Ya sabia que este era el chapoteadero pero lo que yo quería era…..era…..-

-ver si su amigo lo salvaba en algún caso de peligro extremo-

-(0.o) eh?... ahh digo, si, si, eso quería saber-

-pues, su amigo se preocupo… pero no exactamente por usted sino por…. ¿que es eso que flota en el agua?-

Voltearon a ver a syaoran, estaba hincado al pie de la albarca llorando.

-¿Por qué a ustedes¿¡Por que? Dios eres malo primero los pones en mi camino y luego los quitas sin avisar¡¡no!- decía mientras los burritos se ahogaban.

Sakura desde su lugar no sabía si asombrarse de aquella escena o ponerse a reír por el pobre de syaoran que no dejaba de llorar por su comida.

-jaja no es nada¿como te llamas?-

-Tomoyo daidouji ¿y tu?-

"me suena su nombre" pensó eriol (en este capitulo eriol piensa mucho ¿lo han notado?)

-Eriol Hiragizawa pero me puedes decir como solo mis mejores amigos me dicen: puka-

-¿alto eres puka? Haz cambiado mucho soy tamilla-

-no puede ser…. Me sonaba conocido tu nombre quien diría que los mejores amigos estarían juntos de nuevo.

-hola lang- saludo tomoyo a syaoran desde la alberca.

-¿tomoyo¡Hola¿Y cereza?-

-esta en la hamaca de allá ¿la ves?-

"Esta preciosa" pensó.

Ellos eran los mejores amigos tal y como en la película, hacían todo junto pero los separaron a los 12 años, eso explica el por que no se reconocieron a primera vista. Sus caminos se habían vuelto a juntar pero ¿que va a pasar¿Volverá a renacer el cariño entre ellos cuando sepan que ellos son los "gays" a los que tienen que entrevistar¿Qué pasara con el defecto que tiene sakura ahora que es homofobica¿Conseguirán las entrevistas¿Eriol seguirá igual de inteligente? No se pierdan el siguiente capi, juramos que lo vamos a hacer mas rápido.

Atte. Sweet syaorana y Naomi girl


End file.
